narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tactics for Getting Along With Your Daughter
Synopsis Sakura and Sarada hear Naruto's announcement of the Parent and Child Day holiday on tv, and Sakura apologises for having to work that day. Sarada tells her not to worry, as Sasuke isn't there either, and she promised to help Boruto with shuriken training. She wonders where Sasuke is, unaware he is in Konohagakure. Boruto recognises Sasuke on the street, who asks him about all the family activities. Boruto explains the new holiday, Sasuke asks about Naruto, and Boruto adds he's with Himawari today, before telling Sasuke where Sarada will be, and suggesting he spend time with her. Waiting by a stream, Sasuke thinks back to times he spent with his father, when he mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Sarada is surprised to find him. Sasuke explains he just got to the village, that Boruto told him where she'd be, and invites her to go to festivals. Sarada is happy that Sasuke came to the village, but he explains he dropped by because he had business to attend near the village, cutting down her excitement. Watching other parents with their children, Sasuke struggles to bond with Sarada. The two spot Naruto carrying Himawari as they search for a Kurama doll, Sarada envious of their bond. He thinks back to how he enjoyed being carried by Itachi, and offers to carry her, but she finds it embarrassing and walks off. Kakashi approaches Sasuke, pointing out all his time alone have dulled his social skills, and suggests Sasuke take hints from the Icha Icha books. Sasuke comes across Shino dotting on his Kurama doll, and after an awkward silence, he asks about Sarada. Shino comments on her talent and the difficult path she has chosen. Sasuke asks about any parasites on her, which Shino misunderstands as a negative comment on insects. When he talks to Sarada again, he tries using Kakashi's advice from the books, but ends up further antagonising her. Boruto finds Sarada training by herself, and asks her about Sasuke. She confesses she doesn't think her father knows her at all, but Boruto surprises her asking if she knows Sasuke at all, and that she should tell him if there's something she wants to do. Sasuke complains to Kakashi about his advice, and the two come across Sakura. At home, the two talk about how Sarada perceives Sasuke, and Sakura explains Sarada wants to be Hokage. He finds her training with shuriken, and explains that once he too wanted to be Hokage, but his version of it was warped until Naruto set him on the right path. Sasuke helps her with her shuriken training. On their way home, they come across Boruto, and Sarada gives him the same advice he gave her. At home, Naruto apologises to Boruto for having spent the whole day with Himawari, and gifts him the parent and child kunai set he bought at Tenten's shop. Boruto asks Naruto to train with him since it's still technically Parent and Child Day. At his home, Shino continues dotting on his Kurama doll. Trivia * In a stall selling chibi style masks of the tailed beasts, Matatabi's mask is incorrectly coloured orange instead of blue. Credits